Alfa Romeo 166 3.0 V6 24V '98
|engine = 3.0-liter 24-valve Alfa Romeo V6 engine |torque = 202.5 lb-ft |power = 243 BHP |displacement = 2975 cc |length = 4720 mm |width = 1815 mm |height = 1416 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Alfa Romeo 166 3.0 V6 24V '98 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2, before being overshadowed by its 2.5-liter V6-powered counterpart. Colors There are twelve colors available for this vehicle: * Light Silver * Argo Green * Volcano Black * Luxor Black * Aurora * Alfa Red * Proteo Red Metallic * Minerva Green * Neptune Gray * Nuvola Blue * Odyssey Blue * Ontario Blue In-Game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: There's probably no car on sale today that manages to combine the luxury of an executive express, with the spirit of a real driver's car - none except for the Alfa 166 that is. Since its launch at the beginning of 1999, the 166 has come in for the kind of praise that places it at the top of every executive's wish list, and it's easy to see why. For a start there's that typically Italian exterior. From it's low slung nose, capped with a traditional Alfa grille, through to it's distinctive rear lights, it's clean cut and racey in a way that most large saloons can only dream of. They can only dream of the Alfa's engines too. Under the bonnet there's a choice of three units, including a two litre four cylinder Twin Spark (155 BHP), a 2.5 litre V6 (190 BHP) and a three litre V6 (226 BHP). As you'd expect with so much power being put through the front wheels, performance is impressive. The two litre version manages to hit 60 mph in just 9.6 seconds, the 2.5 litre does the same in 8.4, while the three litre takes just 7.8 seconds. Top speeds range from 132 mph for the two litre, through to a magical 150 mph for the three. All 166s comes with a choice of either five or six speed manual boxes, or a four speed automatic complete with a sportronic manual mode. Underneath the 166 possesses Alfa Romeo's sophisticated double wishbone front suspension, while at the back it employs a complicated multilink set up. Both have combined to endow it with a corning ability that belies its size. All 166s come with 16 inch wheels wearing 205/55 rubber, though the three litre V6 adds the option of 17 inch alloys complete with 225/45 tyres. Classic looks and blistering performance make the 166 one of the most desired Alfa Romeos ever. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Alfa Romeo dealership for 50,990 Credits. Pictures File:Ia63nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars